peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 April 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-04-29 ; Comments *A recording of the complete show is available (file c) along with two incomplete recordings (file a and b). *Excerpt after 11:30pm news on a tape in my collection (added by BlueKoyote 2010-12-30). * Full tracklisting of this show is available at Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Concert *Fall recorded live at Manchester Roadhouse, 1993-12-08. Tracklisting *Eon: ‘Cybertone Raucous Blows The Fuses (2x12 inch – Cybertone EP )’ Vinyl Solution *Heavy Vegetable: ‘Couch (CD - The Amazing Undersea Adventures Of Aqua Kitty And Friends)’ Headhunter Records *King Tubby & Friends: ‘Unknown’ (CD - Dub Gone Crazy - The Evolution Of Dub At King Tubby's 1975-1979)’ Blood & Fire *Beck: ‘Crystal Clear Beer (CD - Stereopathetic Soulmanure)’ Flipside Records *Apemen: ‘Cruisin (10 inch LP - Are You Being Surfed?) Vulcan *Loop Guru: ‘Senseless (CD – Duniya)’ Nation Records :File a starts *June: ‘Stripteaser (7 inch)’ Friction Media :File a edit *Mazey Fade: ‘Inside My Blush (CD - Secret Watchers Built The World)’ Domino :(10:30 news) *Fall: In Concert at Manchester Roadhouse, 8th December 1993 *:M5 *:Behind The Counter *:Ladybird (Green Grass) *:League Of Bald Headed Gentlemen *:War *:A Past Gone Mad *:I'm Frank *:Glamracket *:Wrong Place *:Mixer *:Lost In Music *:Cab Driver *:Paranoia Man In Cheap Sh*t Room *:Free Range :End of file a :(11:30 news) *Blonde Redhead: 'Vague (7 inch)' Smells Like Records (tape b cuts in) :(JP: 'There's a photograph on the back the record sleeve with a rather nasty depiction of bass players cleft, I suppose.') *Legowski: 'Europa (12 inch - Europa EP)' General Productions Recordings *Wake: 'Provincial Disco (LP - Tidal Wave of Hype)' Sarah Records *Doo Rag: 'John Henry (LP - Chuncked And Muddled)' Bloat Records *Marginal Prophets: 'Gunz 'N' Money (12 inch - Like This!)' Gamma Ray Records *Space Demon: 'Lysergical Zones (12 inch - Volume 2)' Alien Reign (tape b cuts out) *Further: ‘Duck Pond (2xLP - Sometimes Chimes)’ Christmas *Further: ‘Doof Amuz 6 Love Machine (2xLP - Sometimes Chimes)’ Christmas Records *Further: ‘Ferrets And Weasels (2xLP - Sometimes Chimes)’ Christmas Records *Rachmaninov: 2nd Piano Concerto (for Flossie) *Neuropolitique: ‘Menage A Trois (LP - Menage A Trois)’ Irdial Discs *John Doonan: ‘Saddle The Pony/Shandon Bells (LP - Flute For The Feis)' Leader *Delphium: ‘Loop 2 Rangda (7 inch - Silent All These Years)’ Fourth Dimension Records *Phantom Surfers: ‘Dark Eyes (7 inch split with The Astronauts)’ Pin Up Records *Niney The Observer: ‘Hail I (Various Artists CD - Truth And Rights, Observer Style)’ Heartbeat Records *Meat Puppets: ‘Violet Eyes (12 inch - 4 Track Promo)’ London Records :(12:30 news) *Rodan: ‘Gauge (LP –Rusty)’ Quarterstick Records *Quadralute: ‘Quorum (12 inch – Solitude)’ Terik Records *Muddy Waters: 'Canary Bird' (7 inch) *Jacob's Mouse: ‘Keen Apple (7 inch - Fandango Widewheels)’ Wiiija Records *Juliana Luecking: ‘Trust Stevie (7 inch – She’s Good People)’ Kill Rock Stars *Beaumont Hannant: ‘Water & Space (12 inch - Tastes And Textures Vol 3)’ General Production Recordings *Credit To The Nation: ‘Mr Ego Trip (12 inch – Sowing The Seeds Of Hatred)’ One Little Indian :(JP: 'Right knock 'em dead Mark') File ;Name *a) 1994-04-xx Peel April 1994 *b) *c) Peel Show 1994-04-29 ;Length *a) *b) *c) 02:59:49 ;Other *file a) is a mixtape with other shows on the same tape. Thanks to Weatherman22 ;Available *a) [1] *b) Not available *c) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Live